Ichika Usami
Ichika Usami (宇佐美いちか Usami Ichika) is one of the six main Cures and the lead Cure in the series KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. She is a second-year middle school student who loves sweets. When she gets excited, she jumps around like a "rabbit". Ichika's alter ego is Cure Whip (キュアホイップ Kyua Hoippu), the Pretty Cure of cheerfulness and smiles, and she is based off shortcakes and rabbits. Her catchphrases are "Whip, Step, Jump!" and "I have a bright idea!" Bio Appearance Ichika has magenta colored eyes and long, wavy orange hair worn in twin-tails held by large strawberries and spread out bangs. She wears a pink mini-dress with magenta buttons over a pale pink and off-white long-sleeved shirt with scalloped lining. Her white sneakers have a magenta sole and pale pink strings, worn with strawberry ankle socks. During summer she switches to a pink, short-sleeved blouse with buttons and a short, light pink layered skirt with a pair of white shoes that have strawberries on them. In the winter, she wears a pink sweater with a dark pink skirt, pink and green boots styled like strawberries with white socks, and at times a beige jacket with pink buttons, pink gloves, and white earmuffs. As Cure Whip her eyes remain unchanged while her thickened hair turns bright pink and ends at the thigh with puffy curled ends to match her gained forelocks. She gains large white rabbit ears with pink accent and a dark headband with a shortcake on the left corner. She also wears fluffy white earrings. She wears a puffy, pale pink dress with a fuchsia bodice that has white buttons on it, along with a white frill trim on the sleeves and navel. On the chest is a dark pink bow with a strawberry on it. Beneath the main layer of her skirt is a white and dark pink pattern and lining accent by pale pink, followed by a frilly petticoat. On the front, left corner is a dark pink ribbon with the Sweets Pact. She gains white, loose gloves with a pom-pom and paw pad on the hand to match her fuchsia and white boots. On her neck is a magenta choker, and she gains a fluffy rabbit tail. In the movie, she wears a turtle costume. As Super Cure Whip, her hair, eyes, headband with shortcake, rabbit ears and choker remain the same while her outfit looks slightly different. Her outfit consists of a super variant of the shortcake dress, with a dark pink ribbon with an enlarged strawberry by the chest area and a pastel pink top with short ringed sleeves. The ribbon by the left side of the hip is a lighter pink with the same Sweets Pact. Her skirt has a different variant with a frilly trim of white. Underneath is a light pink and dark pink pattern with very light pink ruffles by the end. She also wears medium length pale pink gloves with the same pom-pom on each wrist, as well. She also wears light pink short boots with white rabbit toes and pom-pom. At the back are a white fluffy short rabbit tail and a white piece of fabric hanging down and white wings. In A La Mode style, her hair grows thicker and longer and gains a neon hue. She wears a fluffy pale pink hat that covers her whole head and her rabbit ears stick up opposed to them partially flopping. The shortcake is now in the center of a pink bow on the left side of her head. Her top loses the bodice and gains a large red heart on the chest while her sleeves are made with fluff. Her skirt grows in length and has a large open split to partially reveal her pink and white thigh-high boots. The main portion of the skirt is made of several, large petals of pale pink, each with a big magenta sphere on it and pieces of pastel pink ribbon. A white peplum is worn over this with large red strawberry halves circling the waist. Her pale pink gloves gain fur cuffs while her light pink choker gains a pom-pom. Her Patisserie outfit includes pink boots with mint ribbons, a pink ribbon on her hat to match the stripes of her sleeve cuff, and a pink knotted bow on the chest. While working her pigtails are lower on her head. Personality Ichika is a cheerful young girl who loves sweets. However, she isn't the best at cooking. She does have a lot of confidence when it comes to decorating sweets and making animal sweets though. When she is full of happiness or really excited, she hops around like a "rabbit". Ichika can also come off as clumsy, such as not knowing how to behave elegantly or accidentally cramps herself and trips over during a tea ceremony. In spite of her optimism, some occasions can still cause her to cry, such as when her mother always has to be working abroad. She prefers holding her sadness back when it comes to her mother, but soon learns to face it in episode 31.